God Hand
God Hand (ゴッドハンド, Goddo Hando) is a catch hissatsu technique. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"Through guts and spirit, this huge right hand should stop any shot!"'' Users Anime only= *'Endou Mamoru' (Yellow Version) *'Hibiki Seigou' (Yellow Version) *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue Version) *'Rococo Urupa' (Red Version) Inazuma Eleven= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tamano Gorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Kino Aki' *'Tamano Gorou' *'Kadooka' *'Sasayama' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Rococo Urupa' *'Beat Smash' *'Sasayama' *'Cap' *'Fukuroguma' *'Tamano Gorou' *'Bunkou Susumu' *'Kadooka' *'Robo S' *'Natani' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Rococo Urupa' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Temizu Kenji' *'Serei Kazutoyo' *'Gotenba Tooru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki '(God Hand Kai) *'Endou Mamoru' (Shin God Hand) *'Rolling' *'Kannari Atsumori' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Serei Kazutoyo' *'Kino Aki' *'Mecha Endou' *'Stia' *'Gotenba Tooru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Kannari Atsumori' *'Temizu Kenji' *'Bunchan' *'Koiwa Yousuke' *'Cardamon' *'Combat' *'Rococo Urupa' *'Tamano Gorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Rococo Urupa' *'Bunchan' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Mecha Endou' *'Gotenba Tooru' *'Rau Sem' *'Kino Aki' *'Endou Daisuke' *'Serei Kazutoyo' *'Temizu Kenji' *'Stia' *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Koiwa Yousuke' *'Tamano Gorou' *'Anin' *'Combat' *'Tomoka' *'Cardamon' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki '(Blue version) *'Kino Aki' *'Tamano Gorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki '(Blue version) *'Kino Aki' *'Tamano Gorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki '(Blue version) *'Kino Aki' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Rococo Urupa' (Red version) *'Tamano Gorou' Info Inazuma Eleven It first appeared in episode 2 in the match against Teikoku Gakuen. It was used by Endou to stop Death Zone. It was again used in episode 13 to stop Koutei Penguin 2gou. In episode 43 Tachimukai used it to stop Ichinose Kazuya's shot. In episode 65, it evolved twice in the match against Dark Emperors, to Kai to stop Triple Boost and to Shin to stop Dark Phoenix. The red version appeared in episode 118 when Rococo and Endou stopped a tire from harming Natsumi. In episode 127 it was used again by Endou to stop Koutei Penguin 2gou. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match it was used by Endou to stop Shellbit Burst and it was also used to stop White Hurricane, but it failed to stop it. In Inazuma Eleven 3, the manual for this hissatsu can be found in the Osaka's hissatsu store. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone It appeared in episode 3, used by Endou. It stopped Alpha's shoot and surprised him, as Endou wouldn't be able to use God Hand before the match between Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen. Usage The user gathers energy into their right hand, then raises it to create a huge hand connecting to the user's hand with energy bolts. The user then thrusts the hand forward to catch the ball. Gallery TCG_27.png|Shin God Hand in the TCG. IGS-06-025.png|God Hand and Fire Tornado in the TCG. GodHandGO.PNG|God Hand in the GO game. God Hand Manga.png|God Hand in the manga. GodHand40.PNG|Endou using God Hand. God Hand (Red Version).png|God Hand (Red Version). GodHand2Blue.png|Tachimukai's God Hand. Endou's God hand getting frozen by Eternal Blizzard.png|Endou's God Hand getting frozen by Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard. Slideshow Anime ShinGodHand1.PNG ShinGodHand3.PNG ShinGodHand4.PNG ShinGodHand6.PNG ShinGodHand7.PNG ShinGodHand9.PNG ShinGodHand 11.PNG ShinGodHand 13.PNG ShinGodHand 14.PNG ShinGodHand 18.PNG Video Anime Red Version Blue Version Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Game Blue Version GO Game Wii Yellow Version Blue Version Online Blue Version Trivia *In the manga, God Hand resembled Majin The Hand, despite the name still being God Hand. *In the games, God Hand is the only hissatsu whose appearance changes when fully evolved. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO Game, Tachimukai has this move already evolved to Kai, while Endou has it already evolved to Shin when you scout them or play against them in the game. *God Hand is the first hissatsu technique Endou used, and the first catch hissatsu technique used. *There are 3 different color versions of God Hand; yellow, blue and red. **There is a green God Hand used in The Galaxy. *In the Brazilian and Latin American version of Inazuma Eleven, it was called "Ghost Hand", while in the Italian version, it was called "Light Hand". *This hissatsu has appeared in all games so far, from the original series to GO, along with Majin The Hand, Fire Tornado, Shippuu Dash, The Wall, Illusion Ball and Koutei Penguin 2gou. See also *God Hand V *God Hand W *God Hand X *God Hand Triple Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:God Hand Hissatsu